Обсуждение участника:U.Solo/Archive 1
Добро пожаловать Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Fylhtq (обсуждение) 04:28, декабря 23, 2013 (UTC) :Рад всех приветствовать!!! U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:51, декабря 26, 2013 (UTC) Голосование Привет! Вы сделали уже более 400 правок, что даёт право (согласно будущим правилам) голосовать. Выскажитесь, пожалуйста, именно на эту тему. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:14, февраля 20, 2014 (UTC) Категоризация Здравствуйте! По сложившейся традиции, в категорию «Предметы» не принято помещать «съедобные» объекты типа ядер-колы и пр. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 07:05, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) : Ну против традиций не попрёшь... Хотя предмет- он и в Африке предмет...U.Solo (обсуждение) 07:07, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Возможно. Хотя например с чисто технической точки зрения, ядер-кола (Ingestible) и пустая бутылка из-под неё (Misc Item) — это не одно и то же. ;) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 07:15, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ну так-то да! :) U.Solo (обсуждение) 07:18, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) "PAGENAME" Почему вы везде удаляете шаблон PAGENAME и вставляете имя... Это бессмысленная трата как времени и правок, и она несколько не приносит пользы убежищу! --GreenCrow (обсуждение) 08:18, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) : Да вот как-то обратил внимание на то, что многие участники делают именно так, ввиду чего стараюсь поддерживать общую стилистику. А насчет траты времени- это время моё личное и распоряжаюсь я им сам на своё усмотрение. Спасибо Вам за ваше замечание!U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:38, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Еще на НЮКЕ, кстати, так делают, а мне их стиль очень импонирует!:)U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:49, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: НУ стилевые правки то же правки... Но просто от того, что вы удаляете PAGENAME суть не меняется... Если например название статьи Хищник и в PAGENAME выставляет соответственно Хищник, то при удаление PAGENAME вы пишите потом Хищник... Я просто тут не могу понять ваш импонирующий стиль, тут я просто не нахожу логику... --GreenCrow (обсуждение) 09:44, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) :::: Если все статьи будут исполнены в виде шаблонов- то восприятие визуального редактора значительно усложняется. Вот и вся логика.U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:51, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Да, практически о том же говорили здесь. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:03, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) Приятно осознавать что у многих участников мысли работают в одном направлении!U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:26, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) Отмена вандализма Ты живешь не в бункере, а в Танке. Если удаляешь нужные(правдивые) данные, а оставляешь и возвращаешь обратно - заведомо ложные. "ИдиотЪ" По Достоевскому. Кили в убежище не может быть, потому что она появляется только при взятом квесте "Не расти трава", не может - а точно :) И Это не баг, если ты до сих пор этого не понял - воскрешать там никого не нужно, потому что до квеста, там никого и не должно быть))) Если бы кто то оставил надпись, вроде моей, которую ты удалил - я бы не запорол квест, а просто отложил бы свой поход в Убежище 22, пока не взял бы 3 сопутствующих квеста. Поэтому подумай над своими действиями, умник.Aciago (обсуждение) 09:36, июня 18, 2014 (UTC) 1)Я прошу не "ТЫкать" мне, здесь так не принято. 2)"Идиотъ" - отличный роман, тут я абсолютно согласен! 3)В Багах описано, что Кили может не появиться при взятии квеста, если Протагонист уже был в убежище ранее. 4)Прошу Вас в дальнейшем быть разборчивым в сути написанного ранее другими участниками, ну и конечно не грубить другим членам сообщества. 5)Спасибо Вам за комментарий!U.Solo (обсуждение) 11:38, июня 18, 2014 (UTC) "На заборе тоже пишут." (с) То что там написано в багах про Кили - бред сивой кобылы, я лично проверял и могу с уверенностью утверждать, что: Кили всегда появляется в пещере, после взятия квеста, несмотря на то - был ли в Убежище 22 Курьер ранее или не был. Это касается лицензионной, последней версии игры. Что там творится у пиратов - их половые трудности, если даже нет денег поддержать разработчиков любимой игры. Просить "Вас" о чем либо - как горохом о стену, бессмысленно. Надеюсь, что таких как "Вы" здесь больше нет и это один единственный, уникальный экземпляр :) Всех благ. Aciago (обсуждение) 13:36, июня 18, 2014 (UTC) : В Лицензионке от 1С сам попадал на такой баг- после взятия квеста- Кили не было в убежище. Если у Вас не встречалась подобная проблема- это не значит что её не существует вообще. Я только одного не могу понять: в чём проблема дописать своё личное наблюдение в багах или в описании? Обязательно требуется снести старые и вписать своё личное, предварительно полив участника грязью?U.Solo (обсуждение) 06:23, июня 19, 2014 (UTC) День рождения : Спасибо большое! U.Solo (обсуждение) 06:26, июня 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Немного опоздал, но всё же… С Днём! :) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:09, июня 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Я совсем опоздал, но присоединюсь к поздравлениям и «спасибо» за них! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 19:05, июня 22, 2014 (UTC)kylxackep ::: Спасибо Вам! U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:56, июня 22, 2014 (UTC) Вопрос Приветствую! Прошу Вас пояснить, к чему в квесте «Ни богов, ни господ» упоминание игры Bioshock? Думаю, Вы согласитесь, что нужно либо подтверждение, что разработчики FNV вдохновлялись вышеуказанной игрой при именовании квеста, либо далее будет уместным приводить в этой статье дополнительно все возможные упоминания фразы «No gods, no masters» на любых языках и в любом контексте. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:32, августа 8, 2014 (UTC) : Приветствую Вас! Начнём с того, что пример с Биошоком приведён не мной, я лишь оставил его как возможный вариант. Совершенно не обязательно, что разработчики руководствовались как высказыванием забастовщиков, так и игрой Биошок — и первое и второе — сомнительные предположения, но наиболее вероятные. Однако я счёл необходимым указать на то что возможны варианты. Как пример: персонаж Ф2 Томас Мур — до выхода Ф-Библии, большинство считало его отсылкой к автору Утопии…U.Solo (обсуждение) 05:34, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) : Совершенно с Вами согласен. Получается, что для приведения информации об источниках вдохновения разработчиков нужна прямая информация от них, а всё, что пишется без этого — досужие домыслы. Однако, историческое происхождение фразы «No gods, no masters» и присутствие «символа анархистов» на иконке к достижению логично даёт предположить, что эти «символы» связаны понятием «Анархия». Опять же, в Bioshock она появилась либо от фразы Огюста Бланки, либо неведомо с чего. Итого: есть один источник фразы и два её следствия — FNV и Bioshock. Другими словами, источником может быть либо эта историческая фраза, либо бесконечное множество других источников, её производных: игры, высказывания дедушки-анархиста или заголовок в журнале PlayBoy за 1956 год, завалявшийся в шкафу одного из квестописателей Bethesda. Исходя из этих соображений я удалил правку анонимуса, а Вы её восстановили его после моего удаления. Собственно, я хочу удалить её снова, но мне интересны Ваши аргументы в её защиту. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 08:33, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Пожалуй я с Вами соглашусь — первоисточник наверное будет правильнее указать — давайте удалим вторую. U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:34, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Рад, что наши взгляды совпали! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:21, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Простите, что влезаю, но в таких случаях неподтверждаемую «закулису» можно перенести в обсуждение, сопроводив правку и перенесённую часть текста соответствующими пометками «перенесено на стр. обсуждения» и «перенесено из статьи» (пример). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:54, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: Благодарю за совет!U.Solo (обсуждение) 16:25, августа 10, 2014 (UTC) Правки Пожалуйста, не увлекайтесь подобными (1, 2, 3) правками, не забывайте о Правилах. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:35, августа 14, 2014 (UTC) :Не совсем понимаю какой из пунктов правил я нарушаю? Разве общая стилистика содержимого страниц не считается правкой? "Внесение в одну или несколько статей или других страниц нескольких маленьких правок", пункт правил говорит нам о !нескольких! мальник праках в одну страницу. Бывает конечно что ошибаюсь, что приводит к такому повороту, но не систематически, а главное не умышленно.U.Solo (обсуждение) 06:29, августа 15, 2014 (UTC) :: Где я написал про умышленность? Я только попросил Вас не увлекаться. И в Правилах говорится о нескольких маленьких в одну или несколько статей, а не в только одну. Вы же вообще не вносите никакой правки, перенос шаблона на новую строчку вообще никак не отражается на виде статьи. Такой перенос автоматически делает криворуконогий новый Визуальный редактор, поэтому было обсуждение о переносе шаблонов при правках в режиме кода. Нет никакого смысла делать подобные правки ради них самих, только раздувается история страницы. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:42, августа 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Не писали, но ссылку на правила мне предъявили... Если не нужно такие правки делать- не вопрос-не буду, Вам виднее- старожил Вы а не я...U.Solo (обсуждение) 03:22, августа 16, 2014 (UTC) Маленькая просьба Добрый день! Если не затруднит, загляните, пожалуйста, сюда и сюда. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:32, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) : Прошу прощения, вопрос снят. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:07, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Пожалуйста- обращайтесь!U.Solo (обсуждение) 14:47, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) Sound files It's not entirely simple, but once you get the right tools and some experience, it's not that hard. You need the Fo3 Archive Utility to convert the soundfiles from the game (Fallout - Voices1.bsa) into .ogg files (many thousands). And you need all the dialogue from the game. for that, use the GECK program. Go to File, Export, Dialogue and save the dialogue as a text file. You'll get a large file with all the dialogue. In the column TOPIC INFO in that file you'll see a number and you need to find that number in one of the maps that is extracted. For that, look at the character and see who the voice actor is. On the voice actor's page you can see their voice type code. For example you need the sound dialogue from Fantastic. He is voiced by Ari Rubin. He has the voice type MaleAdult04. So then you'll know Fantastic's dialogue is in the map MaleAdult04. Then it's a bit of a search. What helps in the search is the QUEST ID column in the dialogue file, that is also visible in the soundfile's name. Then you'll have your soundfile. You can use Audacity to knit soundfiles together. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Try to create something! Many thanks to U. With ya permission, I will copy response to my «talk page» in «Russian Vault» for our guys. U.Solo (talk) 14:53, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : Для тех кому интересно U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:15, мая 1, 2015 (UTC) Звуковое сопровождение статей Отписался на форуме по поводу аудиодорожек. Остаётся подключать, тех кому это интересно)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:07, мая 13, 2015 (UTC) :Очень хорошо! Мне тоже интересно как это всё правильно реализовать... Благодарю за содействие! U.Solo (обсуждение) 21:18, мая 16, 2015 (UTC) Restoration Project Если мои правки статей с указанием на исправления багов fallout 2 неоф. патчами / Restoration Project кажутся вам лишними - может, исправите их, как подобает? Или никто не должен знать, что ванильные баги излечимы, и продолжать с ними играть? Я правильно понял? DARTH---ALEXIEL (обсуждение) 07:40, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) : Ну во-первых приветствую Вас! В Убежище принято рассматривать только официальный контент, согласитесь, если здесь описать всё фанатское творчество — случится страшная путаница... Я, лично, не против RP, даже скорее «ЗА», но так уж исторически сложилось. Для неофициальных патчей существует специальная вики — Лаборатория Волт-Тек. Хотя вопрос о RP Вы свободно можете поднять на голосование, уверяю Вас, лично я проголосую в поддержку этого мода. U.Solo (обсуждение) 07:53, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) : :: Вы знаете... Я тут просмотрел несколько статей, много где указано об исправлении в патчах, пожалуй это правильно. Я согласен с Вами. Правки вернул. U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:12, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) Благодарю! И вам не не болеть. Но всё же, давайте не путать солёное с полезным! Патчи (офицальные или нет) / восстановление вырезанного контента - это одно (игра с ними и должна была выглядеть так изначально), а фанатские моды - совсем другое. Ванильные версии RPG изобилуют квестами, непроходимыми в принципе - и что, так и записывать в статьях "Квест непроходим"? Лаборатория Волт-Тек? Там же лишь справочная информация по модам. Никто не полезет туда за конкретной информацией о конкретном напарнике / квесте / снаряжении. Для этого и существует Убежище, не так ли? P.S. Здорово, что обошлись без голосования. Мне же осталось убедить ещё одного воинствующего гуру) DARTH---ALEXIEL (обсуждение) 08:29, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) : Есть ещё незавершённая статья Fallout 2 Restoration Project, вполне можно дополнить внедрёнными исправлениями, в результате получится общий перечень. U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:34, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) Револьвер в Безумном Максе Добрый день. Некоторое время назад вы отменили мою правку здесь. В защиту своего утверждения могу сказать, что не только я заметил то, что револьверы из второй части Безумного Макса и Fallout имеют сходство. Fallout несколько раз ссылается на Безумного Макса. Информация имеет право быть в статье. Можете взглянуть для ознакомления http://madmax.wikia.com/wiki/Mad_Max_Pop_Culture_References#Video_Games — Новак 01:33, мая 26, 2015 (UTC) :Приветствую Вас! Для внесения информации в статьи нужно иметь точные сведения. Чем хуже предположение что данный вид оружия отсылка к Кольту «питон» или Ruger Redhawk? Если все домыслы изложить в статьях — у нас отсылки будут в 2-3 раза больше самих статей. Как вариант: если бы кто-то из разработчиков Вам подтвердил что именно к фильму отсылка ведёт, то в таком случае можно это описать, с указанием источник утверждения. (Напомню Вам, что мистера Мура раньше считали очевидной отсылкой к автору «Утопии», а на деле оказался совсем иной смысл...) --U.Solo (обсуждение) 06:27, мая 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Если говорить об отсылке ко второму фильму, то «Магнум» кал. 44 опт. прицел похож на револьвер главаря бандитов гораздо больше, чем охотничий, и об этом уже написано. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 07:34, мая 26, 2015 (UTC) Проект Fallout 4 - орден : Ох! Спасибочки! Очень приятно! Положу потом на видное место :) --U.Solo (обсуждение) 23:02, июня 13, 2015 (UTC) В работе Привет! Извиняюсь, не заметил плашки в Выживший. Надеюсь, я ничему не помешал. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 14:23, июня 15, 2015 (UTC) : Приветствую! В принципе не особо, вот только осталось решить, чьё творчество оставить :) --U.Solo (обсуждение) 14:36, июня 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Моё, скорее, подходит для Создание персонажа. В прочем, полностью уступаю Вам это решение. Я себе уже Кодсворта застолбил. :) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 14:51, июня 15, 2015 (UTC) : Если вы не против, я сделаю «гибрида», взяв кое что у Вас. Мне кажется будет ещё лучше! --U.Solo (обсуждение) 15:04, июня 15, 2015 (UTC) Про броню Вынес ваше сообщение в отдельное обсуждение. --Alex6122 © 00:53, июня 17, 2015 (UTC) : Большое спасибо!--U.Solo (обсуждение) 00:54, июня 17, 2015 (UTC) С Днём Рождения! Желаю вам счастья, много здоровья и удачи :) Чтобы на каждом новом лэвеле в жизни были интересные и приятные события.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:24, июня 18, 2015 (UTC) : Присоединяюсь к поздравлениям, напомню лишь, что умение ремонтировать тостеры тоже может быть очень важно ':'D --Alex6122 © 17:36, июня 18, 2015 (UTC) :: С днём рождения! --Теодорико (обсуждение) 21:09, июня 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: С небольшим опозданием (но не менее искренне) поздравляю с днём рождения. --Anticube (обсуждение) 21:35, июня 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: Лучше поздно чем никогда! Желаю творческих успехов, счастья, мира и здоровья! Ustas014 (обсуждение) 08:34, июня 19, 2015 (UTC) : Спасибо Всем за тёплые слова! : P.S. 35px периодически починяю! :) --U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:37, июня 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Присоединяюсь к поздравлениям! --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 08:55, июня 19, 2015 (UTC) : Благодарю Вас! --U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:02, июня 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Мне опоздание простительно — с Днюхой! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:18, июля 13, 2015 (UTC) : Спасибо! :) --U.Solo (обсуждение) 18:25, июля 13, 2015 (UTC) Winner Привет, загляни на «Обсуждение:Fallout 4#Winner». --Alex6122 © 20:44, июня 22, 2015 (UTC) И всё-таки они из стали... The brotherhood of steel rules the shelter... :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 19:28, июня 27, 2015 (UTC) Вопрос свежий На странице Fallout3 есть ссылка на несуществующую-торговцы, может определить туда всех персонажей,так или иначе торгующих на Пустоши? Имеет смысл так сделать?Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 14:40, июня 28, 2015 (UTC) : Что,уже ?А мне заниматься? Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 14:42, июня 28, 2015 (UTC) :: В чате уже ответил :) --U.Solo (обсуждение) 14:54, июня 28, 2015 (UTC) Так, на всякий случай… Полагаю, каждый остался при своём, но Вы можете вносить какие угодно правки в какую угодно статью. Я лично не имею права, не хочу и не буду Вам в этом препятствовать. Появится повод для обсуждения — обсудим. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 20:49, июня 29, 2015 (UTC) : Протягиваю руку и забываю о споре. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:18, июня 30, 2015 (UTC) : Прошу прощения,за то,что вмешиваюсь. Я искренне рад,что Вы закончили спор вежливо и достойно. Позвольте выразить своё уважение к Вам обоим! :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 14:00, июня 30, 2015 (UTC) м : Здравствуйте. У Вас в настройках включена опция «Отметить все правки, как малые по умолчанию», а это не очень здорово по некоторым причинам. Буду признателен, если Вы отключите эту опцию. --Anticube (обсуждение) 16:19, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) Приветствую Вас! Удивительно, но галочка в окне активирующем эту функцию отсутствует... А правки как малые я помечаю сам, если не ошибаюсь, изначально кто-то из старичков рекомендовал так делать, не могу вспомнить кто, давно это было. Если поясните мне все прелести этого действия - буду счастлив. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 16:29, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) :Обычно «малыми» помечают изменения, исправляющие разного рода опечатки, мелкие ошибки в коде и т. д. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать здесь. Но раз Вы осознано отмечаете правки, то всё в порядке. --Anticube (обсуждение) 16:59, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) Ну в принципе, особо внимания этому действию не уделял, да и правки, на мой взгляд были малыми :). Спасибо за ссылочку. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:06, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) Птица После истории с орлом как же тогда проставлять упомянутых существ? В самой статье про птиц указаны только три представителя: курица, попугай и гусь. Чайку и ворона даже оставили без упоминания в ней. Может, просто для начала всех найденных представителей птиц и упоминания о них накидать в Птицу?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 06:18, июля 4, 2015 (UTC) : Ну ворон там есть, а что до остальных птиц... Чайку, уверен — просто прозевали, а орёл (игл) чем не птица? Хоть в названии, но упоминается же. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 07:12, июля 4, 2015 (UTC) Модератор чата Вы, похоже, проводите в чате больше времени, чем все остальные участники, а с тех пор как участник FunGorn покинул проект, у нас фактически нет модератора. Вы не будете возражать, если получите этот статус? --Anticube (обсуждение) 17:07, июля 11, 2015 (UTC) : Можно попробовать. Алекс предлагал сделать этот статус временным, сроком на 3 месяца, с возможностью повторного назначения, считаю это вполне разумным... --U.Solo (обсуждение) 18:20, июля 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Хорошо, я только обращусь к нашему бюрократу, чтобы это назначение не стало для него сюрпризом. --Anticube (обсуждение) 21:31, июля 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Вы теперь модератор чата, поздравляю! У нас нет специальных правил для чата, но в целом, я думаю, они бы мало отличались от общих. Самое главное, в случае нарушения правил участником, не накладывайте на него бан сразу на продолжительный срок — для начала будет достаточно одного часа, при повторном нарушении — одного дня и т. д. Удачи! --Anticube (обсуждение) 12:14, июля 12, 2015 (UTC) : Постараюсь оправдать!--U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:18, июля 12, 2015 (UTC) : ЖАЛОБА если это читает кто-то из администрации - прошу U.Solo убрать с должности модератора чата, т.к. на основе личной неприязни он сделал меня виноватым, хотя диалог, в котором я употребил слово "индивид" явно начал не я. меня оскорбил другой участник, после чего под эмоциями я его таким и назвал. U.Solo не предупреждая что будет жаловаться или писать в обсуждении моего профиля (хотя как я понимаю должен) сделал замечание, после чего я послушно перестал общаться с тем участником. тем не менее я получил еще один донос от U.Solo. он не объективен из-за личной неприязни, и не выполняет свои функции как положено (если сделал замечание - и я перестал - зачем писать в моем профиле? и если делает замечание, то пусть озвучивает наказание в случае неповиновения). в связи с этим прошу снять с должности. историю диалога сохранил, если потребуется - предоставлю. : Уважаемый Каганару. Я не рассматриваю жалобы на самого себя, извините. Обратитесь к Администраторам или Бюрократу. А вообще я уже ответил Вам на вашей странице обсуждения. Ещё раз хотел бы Вам напомнить, что после того как Вы оставляете кому-либо сообщение, необходимо подписываться с помощью 4-х знаков «~». С Уважением, --U.Solo (обсуждение) 11:34, июля 19, 2015 (UTC) Перенаправление Привет! мне сказали, что правильно писать полное название: "Энциклопедичнее не использовать перенаправления, так что именно Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel"---=Liolik=- (обсуждение) 22:14, августа 25, 2015 (UTC) : Приветствую! Все статьи изначально делались так, общая стилистика должна быть. Естественно, я допускаю что мог что-то упустить, так что предлагаю пока оставить всё как есть. Со своей стороны подобные правки не буду делать пока, обсудим с Бюрократом, как только он появится. Пользуясь случаем, хочу Вас поблагодарить за очень нужный и большой вклад в Проект! Спасибо! --U.Solo (обсуждение) 23:10, августа 25, 2015 (UTC) Спасибо, я наоборот поддерживаю правки и общую стилистику — поэтому стремлюсь узнать, как правильно, чтобы не делать новые ошибки и не исправлять правильное на неправильное в уже существующих статьях. Сообщите пожалуйста как обсудите, буду благодарен. ---=Liolik=- (обсуждение) 23:24, августа 25, 2015 (UTC) : Да, мне тоже будет интересно, так как именно я и посоветовал уважаемому Liolik-у использовать полный вариант написания. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:29, августа 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Возможно, да, использовать полное название будет правильнее. Но в Убежище, по большей части, уже используется короткий вариант, так как он, во-первых, компактнее, а во-вторых, он не вызывает путаницы с Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. :: А если говорить о стандартизации, то, как я написал выше, почти везде у нас используется Fallout Tactics, так что для перехода на полный вариант придётся переименовать полсотни категорий и множество статей, после чего, соответственно, устроить глобальную перекатегоризацию самих статей. Я уже не говорю о различных шаблонах. :: К слову ещё и скажу, что в английском разделе тоже используется короткий вариант.--Alex6122 © 18:04, августа 29, 2015 (UTC) : Меня вполне устраивает короткое название! Кто «ЗА»? --U.Solo (обсуждение) 18:08, августа 29, 2015 (UTC) : Поддержу краткий вариант, ибо не хочется уже переписывать в который раз) --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:22, августа 29, 2015 (UTC) : В пользу короткого варианта: отсутствие в принципе на эмблеме игры какого-либо упоминания о Братстве Стали; отсутсвие в принципе какого-либо упоминания о Братстве Стали во вступительном видеоролике с названием игры. Ну и два гвоздика: упоминание на офсайте Micro Forte как Fallout: Tactics и оно же на главном экране игры в виде Fallout: Tactics ™. Что касается Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel, сравните с Fallout: A post-nuclear role-playing game и тем, что используется. Так что ещё вопрос, который вариант «более верен». --Korney San (обсуждение) 07:19, августа 31, 2015 (UTC) Вопрос Привет! Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на моё предложение и, если не трудно, выскажитесь. :) Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 15:34, сентября 7, 2015 (UTC) : Привет! Там ФГ всё доходчиво описал, а свою точку зрения я изложил там ранее. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 11:49, сентября 14, 2015 (UTC)